


Dread

by Aniaraaa



Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, RWBY
Genre: Altered Mental States, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Angst, Gen, Mental Anguish, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aniaraaa/pseuds/Aniaraaa
Summary: This takes place shortly after Amara left Atlas academy, and shortly before she joined Salem.She uses her semblance, Dread, to see visions of possible futures. It hurts her mentally, and feels like a bad drug trip. She hates it. But she is driven to see if there is any hope, however slim, of preventing the brothers of light and darkness from returning to Remnant.
Kudos: 1





	Dread

Lately Amara has dark circles under her eyes. She's been using her semblance. A lot. On purpose.

She sees very few possible futures where the tyrant so-called gods are destroyed and Remnant is saved. What leads to the unfolding of those blessed futures is hidden.

Future visions where tyranny or destruction prevail, however, are plentiful. In just the past few weeks she's seen hundreds of possible futures where the so-called gods are summoned back to Remnant. Sometimes it's total annihilation. Other times it's brutal subjugation.

She follows some of the visions further into the future. Hundreds of years. Her head and her heart hurt so badly that she curls up into a fetal position and weeps.

Thousands of years. It feels like someone is piercing her skull repeatedly with a red hot ice pick. It's almost impossible to comprehend what she's seeing, but she's engulfed in sorrow.

Further. Deeper. There is a far-future vision where the brothers take humanity, once again "gifted" with magic, to a promised Utopian paradise on another world. The brothers' homeworld.

Or at least _a_ homeworld, where the self-proclaimed gods once resided, with others of their species. In the ancient past, before they slaughtered each other into near extinction in petty wars, turning their world into an empty desert. Amara can't see the past, but she hears the story recounted by the vengeful ghosts who still reside there in that future, wailing at a desolate, Moonless sky.

Amara holds tightly to this vision, even though it feels like the spiritual equivalent of grasping a burning rod of iron along the path to hell. She is determined to stay with it until she sees what she needs to see.

In this future, the so-called gods "reward" a united, obedient humanity, and Faunus-kind, by taking them to that former homeworld, promising them eternal paradise. But fallible, physical creatures, no matter how powerful, cannot deliver paradise, even if they wanted to. Instead, they force humans and Faunus alike into cold, inhospitable pods, turning them into despair batteries. They do it on such a scale, and with such cold, calculating indifference, that a mere glimpse of it rips Amara's heart to shreds.

Looking this far into the future at all warps Amara's mind, twisting it into non-Euclidian knots. Seeing things this horrible sets those knots ablaze.

Her thoughts and emotions are scrambled. Her soul is burning. She's experiencing vertigo on every level. Physical, psychological, and spiritual. Alternating between screams, sobs, and hysterical laughter.

But she has seen what she needed to.

She already knew that the brothers are fallible. They exist as mere physical beings, with a beginning and, one day, an end. They can be deceived. They do not own the powers of Creation, Destruction, Knowledge, or Choice. They simply bask in them, and try to control them.

And **NOW**. Amara knows that they can be **HURT**. That they can be **KILLED**. As they did to each other aeons ago. And she now knows where they used to live. She could easily find it on a star chart.

She comes out of the vision. The physical pain gradually subsides as she lies there, coming back to the present. Her frail body is trembling. Wracked by a terrified childlike giggle. Her voice hoarse from screaming. Her cheeks wet as fresh tears continue to flow. Exhausted.

She is barely able to move her hand, with great effort. To touch a Grief Seed to the blackened Soul Gem on her wrist. A violet light within the Gem flickers and gradually increases.

Deep breaths. Maniacal cackling. More tears. Her ravaged psyche will never be the same again. Holding together her usual facade of calm out in the world is going to be difficult.

But she is determined. If there is a way to hurt the tyrant so-called gods, perhaps even destroy them once and for all, she will find it on that abandoned desert homeworld of theirs.

She needs to learn about portals.


End file.
